


【毒埃】甜品

by Lynn_xianing



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing





	【毒埃】甜品

“呃，Venom，我其实一直想问你个事。”气喘吁吁的Eddie努力地拼凑出一句完整的话。

你确定要现在这种时候问这个吗？

“呃啊啊”Eddie感觉体内的那个东西又粗大了一圈，尖叫着：“停下Venom我受不了的！”

紧紧粘着男人的外星生物疑惑地暂停动作：可是我能感觉到你很快乐。

“该死的…这就是我想问你的，你真的能从这种事感觉到快乐吗？”Eddie粗喘一口气：“我是想说如果你并不能感觉到快乐…”

身后因为共生体突然停止的动作而生出一股空虚的感觉，Eddie不由得缩了缩身后的肌肉，仿佛催促一般。

但是Venom却好像认真的思考起来，凝成的假体就那样插在宿主的后穴里，一动不动，仿佛也没感到宿主正用力夹了夹他。

Eddie你是不是一直不明白我到底能怎样体会你的感觉？

被Venom强制按在床上动弹不得的男人感觉到身后生物低下头，舌头在他耳朵上轻轻舔了一口，浑身一个战栗。

而后，他感觉身体里的那根东西终于缓缓地又动起来，慢慢地，死死地顶住他体内那柔软的一点仔细的研磨着。一只手也挪到胸口上，慢条斯理的用两根手指揉捏着。

“呃啊…”被刺激的男人忍不住抬起头，眼角发红：“Venom不要这样…我…”

很舒服吧，Eddie，我会共享你的感觉，你高潮的时候也就是我高潮的时候。

Eddie咬紧嘴唇，却控制不住呻吟声从口中溢出。他爱的人用低沉的嗓音在他耳边诉说着从他身体上得到的快感，这真是要了命的性感。

他以前从来没想过性感这个词还能用于自己身体里那个黑色的黏糊糊的外星生物上。但他没想到的可多了去了，他也不会想到自己竟然和一个外星生物结成了伴侣还每天被干到欲仙欲死。

虽然他现在真是想就这样被干死得了。

还是说，你觉得这样还不够？

Eddie听到这话就感觉要糟，这家伙真是无时无刻不在读取他的想法。果然，Eddie被紧紧抱住，身后被用力抵住，那东西缓缓地抽出去，然后重重地插进来，每一次都精准地顶上那敏感的一点上。

“啊！”Eddie受不住了似的疯狂呻吟着，前边被Venom握在手里的物体已经硬到不能再硬，前端已经渗出了些许粘稠的液体却被黑色的手指堵住：“Venom，我想射…呃…”

不，你还可以再坚持一会儿。

对于在做爱一事上完全不听指挥的伴侣，Eddie是真的头疼，但他毫无办法。因为他的伴侣可以洞悉他的所有想法，然后用超出常理的方式压制他的动作，再把他折腾到高潮，他往往会在极度的快感中几乎晕过去。

他的伴侣不仅了解他的思想，更对他的身体了如指掌。

虽然，他也很上瘾就是了。

“唔Venom…快一点…”Eddie被黑色的高大身影翻了个个儿，然后被“钉”到了墙上自下而上被狠狠地贯穿着…这是Venom最喜欢的姿势，由于外星人的特殊能力，他俩总是可以玩出各种各样的新花样。

比如现在，他就能感觉到身体里的东西又被Venom变大了一些，带着一些凸起的小点，在甬道里快速的抽插，带着“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

Eddie听到这声音脸就爆红，但接踵而至的快感让他接着发出甜美的呻吟。Venom一只手捏住Eddie的下巴凑上去吻住，让他只能发出呜咽的呻吟声，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角划出一道淫靡的丝线，Venom的另一只手在他身前快速的撸动着  
。  
“唔呃呃呃…”Eddie发出一声崩溃的声音，眼角滴落一滴生理性的眼泪，身体抽搐地抖动两下，白色的浊液一下喷得Venom满手都是，后边也不由自主地越收越紧，被顶住的那点感受到了更大的快感。

就像这样，你感到很舒服，我也有和你一样的感觉。

“呼…”男人深吸几口气，身体软软的下来趴在Venom怀里，带着高潮的余韵和伴侣缠绵的接了个吻。

你的味道很好。

“天啊你又吃了我的…”Eddie眼睁睁的看着Venom仔仔细细地舔干净手上的浊液，而后又俯下身将他那里含住，好像在品尝什么美食…这场面谁看了都想疯：“Venom你不用这样！把你的牙收收！”

我不会弄伤你的。

Venom的舌头添点嘴边残留的一点液体，心满意足地抱紧他的宿主。

“嘿Venom我们需要约法三章。”Eddie揉揉酸疼的腰：“我有的时候只是想想做爱的画面，不一定是每次都想做…”

我知道你是真的想要。

该死的外星生物！Eddie羞怒地说：“不是！刚刚我就只是在想我们做爱的时候你会不会感到舒服的问题，你就突然扑上来了。”

所以我用会用事实来告诉你我会。

“Venom你真是……你这周没有巧克力了，这是对你的惩罚。”Eddie抿紧嘴唇。

没关系，巧克力不如你好吃，Eddie。

噢天呐Venom都是从哪学会的情话。Eddie脸爆红，忍不住又回想起刚刚Venom是怎样在他身体里横冲直撞的，从某种意义上说Venom的确是填满他身体的每一个角落。这样的想法让他头皮发麻，却有点蠢蠢欲动起来。

洞悉一切的共生体温柔地抱起自己的宿主。

那我能再吃一次作为饭后甜点吗？


End file.
